


Keeper of my Heart

by MissLunatic



Series: My Golden Treasure [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: And Lots of It, Angst, BotFA, Gold Sickness, Kisses, M/M, Slight spoilers, gold - Freeform, it hurts fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLunatic/pseuds/MissLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>please Thorin forget about the gold, isn’t there something else you can cherish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeper of my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> it has been beta'd by a dear friend of mine

Fili ran down the stairs to see where his uncle was. Bilbo didn't have the power over him to stop him from seeing his uncle. What did he mean he was ill, his uncle was never ill.  
Fili his feet stepped faster, thinking about Thorin. He was almost running, with Kili on his heels.  
The warm colour of gold almost blinded him, and the rest of the Dwarves. Kili bumped into his brother, when his eyes were set on the treasure. The brothers looked at each other and frowned, before they turned to Bilbo. "Which sickness?", Fili didn't want to ask.  
Bilbo opened his mouth, but another voice came out of it. "Welcome my sisters-sons," Thorin blurted out, "behold the treasure hord of Thror." He was wearing his old grandfathers gown,  
standing upon all the gold, he turned slightly away.. before throwing a blood red ruby to Fili from 20 yard away.  
Fili looked upon the beauty of the stone, he felt his uncle's presence, the piercing blue eyes of the new King under the Mountain on his body. 

At midnight Fili woke up of a restless sleep, that image of his uncle in that pile of gold haunted his thoughts. Next to him Kili snored loudly. He gave a little smile, the innocence of his brother was charming.  
Fili got out of his bed and dressed himself in one of the finest robes his uncle had hung up for the both of them. Dark brown for Fili. It reached his ankles, and had fur to warm his neck.  
He sneaked out of the room, glancing a last time at his brother before leaving. 

The corridors floors were cold, and there were no fires lit in that part of Erebor. Fili's feet were almost frozen when he reached his uncle's chambers, he knocked almost soundless. No answer. He knocked again, but still no answer.  
The golden-haired dwarf listened closely to hear any movement inside... nothing. He decided to take a quick peek. When he went into his uncle's chambers he saw an empty bed, no fires lit, no Thorin.  
With cold feet Fili ran up the stairs that led him downstairs, his feet hurt so much of the cold he fell down a couple times. He saw lights lit in the corridor, a couple more stairs and he'd see his uncle, he was sure of it.  
The Dwarfling walked the last step of the stairs, and saw his uncle walking fully armoured and in his grandfathers cloak. Thorin didn't even see Fili trying to approach him, all his eyes could see was the gold underneath his feet.  
Fili wasn't terrified of him, but knew he had to be careful. "Uncle," his voice was low, but nothing like a whisper.  
Thorin snapped out of his trance, and looked at Fili's green eyes. His lips curled in a smile, "Fili, my kin, my sisters-son," he pulled Fili into a hug, while the blond Dwarfling hissed from the pain in his feet.  
"Uncle," there was a long silence, "why are you down here? You should be sleeping." Thorin's eyes seem to smile, his laughter echoed through the halls. "Because lad, this much gold.. can't be lying around... unprotected." He ran his hand through the coins and looked upon them with great desire.  
It hurt Fili to see him like this, his uncle, his King. 

"Thorin," the Dwarfling's voice trembled, "do you raelly give more about this treasure, this gold, than your own kin?"  
He saw Thorin's eyes grow emotionless, looking at the gold running through his fingers. "Thorin," the Dwarfling whispered, his hands tangled with Thorin's now.  
"Uncle, please forget about the gold, isn't there something else you can cherish wi--" with great surprise he felt the older Dwarf's lips crushing against his, warm and soft. The heat that ran through his body as he felt a hand on the back of his head, pulling him even closer.  
His heart was thumping hard inside his chest, he felt Thorin's tongue explore his mouth, it was a rough kiss. But Fili leaned in even more then was possible. His arms sliding around Thorin's neck, both of them almost out of breath.  
When they broke the kiss, they hugged for a very long time. The last thing Fili remembered from that night was that Thorin whispered, "you are my golden treasure."


End file.
